Lua Nova
by Paulinhakawaii
Summary: Miguel olhou novamente pela janela do seu apartamento. Já fazia três meses que eles tinham se mudado para o apartamento ao lado, e desde então era a mesma coisa. Na primeira noite de lua nova do mês, se fizesse bastante silêncio podia ouvir alguns gritos


Capitulo Único

Noite de chuva, a rua estava em completo breu, coberta por uma névoa de sufocar-lhe a garganta. Solitária e medonha. Sombras tomavam formas, mostrando coisas que de dia não se conseguia ver. Miguel olhou novamente pela janela do seu apartamento. Já fazia três meses que eles tinham se mudado para o apartamento ao lado, e desde então era a mesma coisa. Na primeira noite de lua nova do mês, se fizesse bastante silêncio podia ouvir alguns gritos abafados e vozes que lhe arrepiavam a espinha de tão macabras que pareciam, cantando canções que nunca conseguia entender. Desconfiava que fossem em latim, pois, como a família era muito religiosa às vezes ia para a missa e escutava alguns cânticos em latim. Encostou sua orelha na parede e tentou escutar algo, concentrando-se para qualquer barulho. Uma pancada foi dada no outro lado da parede, a força foi tamanha que a parede estremeceu. Se estivesse certo eles estariam saindo agora.

Desde que tinham chegado logo no primeiro dia já tinham colocado medo em todas as pessoas do prédio. A família Berlomino, era composta por duas crianças branquinhas e magras, um menino e uma menina, uma mulher de meia idade que emanava soberba, e para os olhos de algum, a luxúria. O marido, um homem alto, que carregava pregada no rosto duas costeletas que para Miguel eram ridículas. E sempre eram visto de preto, usando grandes crucifixos, mas, não os comuns, seus crucifixos eram ao contrário. Logo surgiu o boato que eles eram bruxos. Na segunda semana, a primeira lua nova desde que tinham chegado, todo o andar escutou as canções macabras, os gritos de dor e prazer e às vezes lamentações. Mas, o pior foi depois, quando eles seguiram em marcha ao cemitério, que ficava a uma quadra do prédio, o pai levava um grande saco preto, e o resto da família levava velas de sete dias, duas eram vermelhas e uma preta.

E, era exatamente o que estavam fazendo agora, Miguel olhou na janela a família caminhando lentamente em direção do cemitério. Estava decido, iria segui-los. Pegou um casaco e um guarda-chuva e saiu do quarto na ponta dos pés. Eram três horas da manhã e estaria muito encrencado se sua mãe o visse saindo de casa, afinal, tinha apenas catorze anos de idade.

A névoa estava impedindo Miguel de ver claramente, forçou os olhos a se acostumarem com a escuridão, e viu o homem com certo esforço abrir um túmulo. Já estava tremendo, seus dedos pareciam uma antena de inseto de tanto se mexerem. O homem abriu o saco, Miguel ficou apreensivo, tirou algo grande. Esforçou para não gritar horrorizado, aquilo era um homem! Viu-o colocar o corpo na tumba, em seguida fechá-la colocando as velas em cima do mármore verde, que curiosamente mesmo com aquela chuva ainda não tinham apagado. Fizeram uma espécie de reza e saíram. Quando começaram a se aproximar, ele enfiou-se de trás de uma grande árvore. Mas, continuo a espiar, viu a garotinha olhar fixamente para o lugar onde ele tinha ficado todo o tempo enquanto os tinha observado, será que ela sabia? Rezava a todos os santos que conhecia: que não.

Já fazia dois meses que não conseguia passar pela frente do apartamento ao lado. Sua mãe estranhara um pouco o seu comportamento, perguntara-lhe algumas vezes sobre o que se passava mais ele nada respondera. Era novamente lua nova, não queria admitir mais todo o mês contava os dias para que lua nova chegasse. Meia noite. A hora em que tudo começava, típico de mais, mas, não deixava de ser horripilante. Esperou com paciência até as três horas da manhã. Olhou a janela e os viu sair em direção ao cemitério. Não estava querendo segui-los, dessa vez iria aonde tudo acontecia. Iria entrar no apartamento deles, e se suas contas estivessem certas teria dez minutos para isso.

A maçaneta estava muito gelada, combinando em nada com a noite quente que estava tendo. A porta estava aberta e começou a empurrá-la, seu coração acelerava cada vez mais em que a empurrava, estava suando, fechou os olhos se preparando para o que poderia ver. Sua primeira sensação que teve foi uma ânsia enorme de vomitar. Cada vez que seus olhos passavam pelo o que estava no meio da sala ficava mais horrorizado ainda, se fosse possível. Não soube quanto tempo ficou olhando o interior da sala, mas, foi surpreendido quando escutou um barulho de passos subindo as escadas, fechou a porta lentamente para não fazer ruído algum e se escondeu atrás de uma planta que ficava ao lado da porta de outro apartamento. As paredes brancas do corredor pareciam que ficavam cada vez mais escuras enquanto eles se aproximavam. Uma lâmpada piscou. A garotinha novamente olhou em sua direção. O homem tocou na maçaneta e pareceu analisá-la, tirou a mão e colou-a de novo dessa vez abrindo-a. O homem, a mulher e o garoto entraram, enquanto a garota continuava a fixar um local nulo, não era como se olhasse para ele, ou como se olhasse para além dele. O pai voltou e pegou na mão da garota. Percebeu uma coisa estranha em seu olhar, a garota era cega! O pai a levou para dentro segurando a sua mã estava atônito, a garota com toda a certeza era cega! Um alívio correu seu corpo. Ela não o teria visto nem no cemitério nem agora!

Faltava um dia para a próxima lua nova. Uma curiosidade bateu-lhe em cheio, quando eles iam ao cemitério eles só faziam colocar o corpo rezar e ir; mas, sempre aparecia uma foto e uma frase. Alguém teria que ir um dia antes para colocá-las lá, e um pensamento lhe surgiu: se soubesse quem eles queriam poderia ele intervir?

Olhou novamente os seis túmulos que a família tinha feito. De acordo com as fotos as pessoas mortas eram todos homens, e sempre muito bonitos com sorrisos estonteantes, e as frases dos seis túmulos sempre eram de alegria e esperança. Notou que havia mais um túmulo com a tampa meio aberta, se estivesse certo aquele túmulo seria o próximo da família, pois, eles só enterravam um corpo por mês, na primeira noite de cada lua nova, aproximou-se mais um pouco, a foto e a frase já estavam lá. Foi chegando mais perto para ver a foto, sua boca ficou seca, uma lágrima queimou em sua face, estava suando muito. Fechou os olhos e o abril novamente. Não estava sonhando. Tocou com a mão tremula a foto colocada no túmulo, precisava correr.

Agradeço ao meu querido Felipe por me ajudar a fazer esse texto.


End file.
